


the flannel incident

by pynch



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pynch/pseuds/pynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty forgets to take off Jack's flannel before joining the rest of the Haus at breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the flannel incident

**Author's Note:**

> i am literal zimbits trash i had to jump aboard and write a fic for these losers 
> 
> enjoy!! btw super un-beta'd i wrote this in ten minutes

Of course, Bitty never intended for it to happen. 

He had been tired and exhausted, the early morning making it nearly impossible to think, let alone remember anything. So when Bitty woke up after a night of skyping Jack, he hadn’t thought twice about walking downstairs in his pajamas. 

When he entered the kitchen and saw everyone eyeing him, Bitty hadn’t been suspicious. It was the first morning since sophomore year that he didn’t have breakfast ready for them. _Oh well_ , Bitty had thought. _Y’all can go one morning without having fresh pie waiting for your empty bellies_.

Someone had already fried bacon and scrambled eggs, and Bitty felt content knowing his boys could fend for themselves. As he chewed, Bitty became more awake, his head no longer falling to his shoulder every now and then. He was in the midst and biting into a burnt slice of toast when someone-Holster-cleared his throat. 

“Is that Jack’s flannel?” 

Bitty nearly choked on his food. He could feel the color drain from his face as he glanced down, and sure enough, it was Jack’s flannel. The buttons were done up so his chest was covered, and Bitty wished his face was covered as well. 

Last night he had missed Jack so much that he slept in his oversized flannel, remembering all the times the fabric had touched his skin. The scent was fading, but Bitty could still make out Jack’s cologne, and it did wonders to his aching chest. 

Right now, however, it was the cause of his aching chest and racing heart. Everyone continued staring at him: Ransom and Holster with confusion, Lardo with a knowing smirk, and Nursery with raised brows. Chowder and the rest of the boys were by the table, glancing over at Bitty with open curiosity. 

He swallowed his food with difficulty. It felt like a ball of cement the whole way down his throat. 

“‘Course not!” Bitty said, letting out a too-high-pitch of a laugh. “What, y’all think he snuck over in the middle of the night or somethin’, just to give me his flannel? Don’t be ridiculous! Jack Zimmermann is a busy man. He’s got a whole team he’s gotta care for now!” 

Bitty knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t stop. His cheeks were red now, and his entire body felt warm. He shoved a spoonful of eggs into his mouth before abruptly standing, wanting-for the first time in his life-to be out of the kitchen.

“Alright, guess I’ll be on my way! Big test today and all, y’all know. I’ll - Well, have a good day! Morning, I mean! See y’all in a few!”

As fast as he could, Bitty rushed out of the kitchen and raced upstairs. He slammed the door shut and pressed himself back against it, struggling to breathe. Jack would be angry if he knew - if he knew Bittle had accidentally made everyone suspicious of their relationship, he’d be outraged. 

Shaking his head, Bitty stripped out of the flannel and threw it in his closet. His phone began vibrating on his bedside table, and when Bitty saw it was Jack, dread filled his stomach. What if someone had already called and asked him about it? 

Bitty left his phone on the table and hurriedly dressed, leaving his room with only his bag.

-

When Bitty returned that afternoon, he had five missed calls and several unread messages. He knew Jack had a free day and was probably counting on spending it with Bitty, but he doubted he was anymore. Nevertheless, when Bitty picked up his phone and saw Jack had messaged him, saying they needed to talk, he didn’t hesitate before calling him. 

It rang for a minute, then Jack’s voice came through the speakers. Bitty barely let him get a greeting out before he became a blubbering mess. 

“Jack, I’m so sorry. I know we were supposed to be careful, with you just starting your new team and all, but I wasn't thinkin’ when I went downstairs. I didn’t realize I was still wearin’ your shirt or I never woulda left my room. I told them it wasn’t yours, ‘course, but - they may not believe me, Jack, and I’m so sorry. Oh, Honey, if I coul-” 

“ _Bittle_ ,” came Jack’s voice, sounded as flat as it always did. “What are you talking about?” 

Bitty took a deep breath and buried his face in his hands. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks, and no matter how hard he tried blinking them away, they kept coming. 

“Oh, goodness, Jack, I - it was breakfast, and I was tired. I had only been asleep for a couple hours when my alarm clock went off!” He took a deep breath, sniffling softly. “I had your flannel on. It - Holster asked me why I was wearin’ it, and the way they were lookin’ -” He stopped talking, too choked up to continue. 

He was prepared for Jack to yell at him, to say he could no longer trust Bitty, but it never came. The other line was quiet, so quiet that Bitty was sure he had hung up already. Then, before Bitty could end the call himself, Jack spoke. 

“Guess now would be a good time to tell you I told my teammates, eh?” 

Bitty was speechless. He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a full minute. He would have stared longer if Jack wasn’t calling his name, and Bitty felt his face stretch into a smile as he lifted his phone back to his ear. 

“They know?” he asked, blindly reaching behind him until he had ahold of Senor Bunny. He crushed it against his chest. 

“They know,” Jack confirmed. Bitty heard him sigh. “They were a little surprised, but they were - nothing is different. We’re still a team, and they’re treating me the same.” 

Bitty didn’t think it was possible to smile any larger than he was. “That’s great, Sweetheart! Goodness, and here I was, terrified you’d hate me or something for - Oh, it doesn’t matter much anymore, does it?” 

Jack let out a small laugh. “I guess you should tell them, Bits. I was going to do it when I came down to visit, but I’m not sure how long that'll be. Maybe we could do it over Skype?” 

Jack wanted to tell them! The whole team! Oh, Bitty had never felt so happy in his entire life. 

“‘Course, Honey. That’s a wonderful idea.” From downstairs, there was a loud crashing sound, then multiple voices yelling over each other. “Lord, Jack, I gotta go. I’m almost certain they’ve just ruined my kitchen.” 

There was another laugh, and Bitty could imagine the way Jack's eyes were crinkling at the end. “Go take care of your kitchen, Bits. Love you.” Then, a pause. “Wear the flannel.” 

Bitty was already at his closet door. “Way ahead of ya’, Jack Zimmermann.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are encouraged. :) 
> 
> come talk to me [here](http://booronan.tumblr.com)


End file.
